


Calendar drabbles

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last year I made a calendar for my friend that had a block of white space on one side that I utilized to write short Mulder/Scully fics for her. Some correlated to the month, some didn’t. It occurs to me now that maybe someone else would want to read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar drabbles

 

**A Winter’s Tale**

“January is the cruelest month,” Mulder said.

“Why do you say that?” Scully answered.

“I don’t know, it sounded appropriate.”

Scully shivered.

“You cold?” Mulder asked.

“A little.”

Mulder held open his overcoat and jerked his chin at her. “Nice and warm in here.”

Scully lifted her right eyebrow.

Mulder jerked his chin again with a smile. “Get over here, Scully,” he said.

Scully stepped closer into the warmth of Mulder’s jacket and he wrapped her up in his arms.

“Better?” Mulder asked.

Scully hummed a response.

The night was quiet.

“What are you thinking?” he asked.

“January’s not so bad,” she said.

 

**A Birthday Story**

“What’s this?” Scully asked, taking the package Mulder thrust at her.

“Open it,” Mulder answered.

Scully inspected the square, somewhat flat wrapped box as though it needed to be catalogued for evidence.

“Just open it!” Mulder huffed.

One perfectly manicured fingernail sliced through the band of tape along the side of the box and the silver wrapping paper was meticulously unfolded.

“Rip it, rip it,” Mulder chanted in a mocking whisper.

“I’m savoring the moment.”

Mulder reached out towards her and she turned her back, protecting her delicate removal of box from paper. Finally, the box was free and she set the still perfectly formed wrapping on his desk.

“Oh,” Scully gasped quietly.

“You can return it,” Mulder said.

“I love it.” She gave him a smile, turning her brand new Cher’s Greatest Hits CD over in her hands to read the track list.

“Happy Birthday, Scully.”

 

**March Madness**

“He shoots, he scores!” Mulder shouted. “Nothin’ but net!”

“Mulder, what are you doing out here? You promised you’d help me with this paperwork.”

“Come on, Scully.” Mulder bounced his basketball in front of her feet. “What say you to a little one on one? Shirts v. skins?”

“Let me guess, you’re Shirts and I’m Skins.”

“Well, if that’s how you want it.”

“How about you sink that ball from here, I go back inside and I won’t bother you the rest of the night.”

“Or?”

“You miss and you do the expense reports for the rest of the month.”

“Hm.”

“Come on, Mulder, put your money where your free throw is.”

Mulder turned and bounced the ball a few times before making a throw that hit the rim and bounced away from them.

“Brick,” Scully said.

“You psyched me out!”

“Good luck with your receipts.”

“Two out of three, whattya say?”

“Nice try.”

 

**Flowers**

“Is it still raining?” Mulder asked.

Scully parted the blinds with two fingers and looked outside. “Yep.”

“Damn.”

“April showers bring May flowers.”

“Mayflowers bring Pilgrims.”

“You’re funny.”

Mulder reached out and tugged on the sleeve of Scully’s blazer. “What’s your favorite flower, Scully?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I’m writing a book about you and it’s important to the character.”

“What’s _your_ favorite flower, Mulder?”

“Stargazer Lily.”

“You just like the name.”

“Maybe. So let’s have it. I showed you mine, you show me yours.”

“I like roses. Red roses.”

Mulder shrugged his jacket on. “You’re such a girl, Scully.”

“Where are you going?”

“Flower hunting.”

 

**Sing Out, Scully**

“They’re taking requests,” Mulder said.

“It’s a karaoke bar,” Scully replied. “Isn’t that what they’re supposed to do?”

“So what’re you gonna sing?” Mulder asked.

“It’s called the sound of silence.”

“Simon & Garfunkle?”

“No.”

“Come on, Scully.”

“You’ve heard me sing, Mulder. I’d be arrested if I got up there.”

“For what?”

“Assault with a deadly weapon.”

“I wouldn’t say it was that bad.”

“Would you say it was that good?”

Mulder paused, stroking his chin for a minute. “I’d actually say I’ve never heard anything sweeter.”

“Oh brother.”

 

**So Long, Solomon**

“Anything you want to say before we do this?” Scully asked.

Mulder shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

Scully held out the little plastic cup in her hand and began to tip her wrist.

“Wait,” Mulder said.

She paused and looked up at him, waiting. Mulder cleared his throat and scratched his chin.

“Solomon was a good fish,” he said. “Loyal. Trustworthy. A good listener. The tank won’t be the same without you, buddy.”

“You done?” Scully asked.

“Okay, go ahead.”

Scully tipped her wrist and the deceased goldfish landed in the toilet with a plop. She flushed the handle and the fish disappeared in a whirlpool.

“Thanks, Scully. I still think-”

“I’m not performing an autopsy on a goldfish, Mulder.”

 

**Bored**

“Let’s play cards,” Mulder said.

“I’m not playing strip poker with you, Mulder, so you can forget it.”

“I wouldn’t dare dream of it, Agent Scully. I was thinking Old Maid.”

“Watch it, buddy.”

“Go Fish?”

“That seems harmless enough.”

An hour passed. Scully won every round of Go Fish they’d played.

“Do you have any twos?” Mulder asked.

“Go fish,” Scully answered.

“You’re lying.”

“How do you know that?”

“I’ve been studying your tells for an hour. The top of your nose moves when you’re lying. You shift your eyes to the left. Your thumbnail touches the card you’re lying about.”

Scully reluctantly handed Mulder the two of diamonds in her hand. Mulder grinned. “This is where I win all my marshmallows back!”

 

**Float**

The late night air was humid and the motel air conditioner was weak. Mulder appeared at her door in black swim trunks. “Come on, Scully,” he said.

When she got to the pool, blue one-piece on and towel around her hips, Mulder was floating on his back, staring up at the stars. She dunked her head in the refreshing water and then flipped over to her back as well.

“Scully, did you know that otters hold hands in the water so they don’t lose each other?”

“No, I didn’t.”

Mulder reached out and laced his fingers with hers. She drifted closer at the pull of his hand and their shoulders bumped together. He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

 

**The More You Know**

“Hey, Scully, were you aware that Fred and Wilma Flintstone were the first prime time TV couple to be shown in bed together?” Mulder asked.

“Did you know it’s physically impossible to lick your own elbow?” Scully answered without looking up from her file.

“Is it?” Mulder folded his arm and studied his elbow. “Charlie Chaplin once won third place in a Charlie Chaplin look-alike contest.”

“Leonardo da Vinci invented scissors.”

“Turtles can breathe through their butts.”

”Mulder.” Scully chuckled.

“Facts is facts, Scully. I win this round.”

“I love you.”

Mulder’s mouth opened and he moved his jaw.

“Cat got your tongue?” Scully asked, smiling as she closed her file

“You win.”

 

**What Mulder Wants**

"You’re surprisingly hard to shop for,” Scully said, dropping a card onto Mulder’s desk.

“How do you figure?” Mulder took a letter opener and sliced open the envelope.

“You’d like anything.”

“I can see how that’s a problem.” Mulder opened his birthday card and a small booklet fell out. He flipped through it and then raised his brows at her. “Coupons?”

“Use them wisely.”

“Tell me you believe in aliens.”

“That’s really what you want? You can use them for anything and that’s what you want?”

“For now.”

Scully held her hand out and Mulder slapped a coupon onto her palm. “I believe in aliens,” she said.

Mulder grinned and pocketed the rest of the booklet. “I like these coupons.”

 

**Let it Snow**

“Do you have anywhere you have to be tonight?” Mulder asked.

“No, why?” Scully answered.

“It’s snowing.”

“It is?”

“Take a look.”

Scully got up from Mulder’s couch and stood next to him out the window. Fat snowflakes swirled through the air and she noticed the sill was coated with a white layer.

“I guess I should go,” she said.

“You shouldn’t go out in this.”

“It’s just a little snow.”

“Stay,” he whispered. “I’ll build you a snowman in the morning.”

“There probably won’t be enough for that.”

“So it’ll be a little snowman. I little Scully-sized snowlady. Stay.”

Scully looked at the snow and then went back to the couch. “Okay.”

 

**Holly Jolly Christmas**

“Jingle bells,” Mulder sang. “Batman smells, Scully laid an egg.”

“Mulder.” A warning reply.

“Deck the halls with poison ivy, fa-“

“Mulder!”

“What? You said to get in the holiday spirit. I’m caroling.”

“You’re being annoying.”

“Annoying is my middle name, baby.”

“Why don’t you go heat up some of that cider you brought over?”

Mulder draped the strand of silver garland he held over Scully’s head and gave her a smirk. She continued hanging ornaments on her tree by herself. She could hear him clanging around in her kitchen and then it grew quiet. Suddenly, her eyes were covered from behind and Mulder was tugging her backwards.

“Mulder?”

Mulder uncovered Scully’s eyes and then tipped her chin up. A sprig of mistletoe was awkwardly scotch taped to the entryway of the kitchen.

“My preferred method of holiday spirit,” he said, lowering his head. “Merry Christmas, Scully.”

“Merry Christmas, idiot.”


End file.
